


Сны наяву

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Гиллеру кажется, что его возлюбленный даже не замечает его присутствия. Но всякий раз Гиллер гневно обрывает эту мысль: нет, Даркен делится с ним своими планами, они вместе покорят этот мир, вместе будут им править… Непременно вместе. Навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны наяву

В комнате было душно. Спертый воздух пах свечным воском, пылью и древней магией, но даже в нем Гиллер ясно различил другой запах – густой, резкий, теплый – от которого его сердце всегда так сладко замирало. Волшебник прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул его, словно пытался, но не мог им надышаться.

Неслышно приблизившись к постели лорда Рала, он остановился, прижимая к груди пузырек с зельем – стекло приятно холодило мгновенно взмокшую ладонь. В полутьме опочивальни, бледный, с темными провалами глаз, Гиллер казался печальным призраком, ангелом смерти, явившимся за душой правителя Д’Хары, и лорд Рал, словно почувствовав его появление, вздрогнул во сне. Гиллер видел, как губы Даркена Рала приоткрылись и беззвучно произнесли что-то, а ресницы затрепетали, - волшебник на миг испугался, что Рал просыпается. Но вскоре дыхание спящего вновь стало ровным, и Гиллер осмелился приблизиться еще на один шаг – теперь он мог бы коснуться повелителя, стоило ему только протянуть руку. Но Гиллер продолжал стоять, нервно сжимая в руке флакон с зельем.

Лицо волшебника напоминало бледную маску, и лишь глаза были живыми – беспокойные, лихорадочно блестевшие черные глаза, которые напряженно всматривались в лицо спящего, как будто Гиллер пытался проникнуть в его сны. Сон правителя Д’Хары всегда был тревожным; вот и сейчас он метался в постели, сжимая в кулаках простынь, и тогда вены на его руках вздувались извивающимися линиями. Гиллер перевел взгляд на руки лорда Рала – сколько раз он прикасался к ним губами задолго до того, как его повелителю покорились племена и народы; сколько раз он называл его своим господином еще в те дни, когда никто не звал Даркена Рала «лордом»… Неверный свет свечей золотил смуглую кожу спящего, заливал теплым сиянием его большие, огрубевшие от оружия, но красивые руки, которые сейчас сжимались в кулаки в бессильном гневе.

Гиллер представил, как сейчас он склонится к руке повелителя, прочертит губами бугрящиеся под кожей вены, прикоснется языком к запястью, а потом станет медленно, растягивая наслаждение, посасывать каждый палец, чуть прикусывая кожу. А Даркен будет смотреть на него своими странными светлыми глазами, и от этого пристального, немигающего взгляда Гиллеру будет и страшно, и хорошо одновременно…

Гиллер прерывисто вздохнул – и сразу же похолодел от мысли, что мог разбудить повелителя. Но лорд Рал, захваченный своим бесконечным сражением, которое вел даже во сне, лишь вновь отрывисто произнес что-то – неприятным, каким-то чужим голосом – и вскинул руку, будто пытался защититься или кого-то поймать… На его лице сменялись выражения досады и злости. Лорд Рал хмурился, стонал во сне и дышал тяжело, со всхрипами; его грудь бурно вздымалась, а по шее бежали струйки пота. Гиллеру хотелось припасть к ним губами, почувствовать острый соленый вкус на языке, вдыхать теплый, терпкий запах своего повелителя… Перед его мысленным взором возникло зыбкое видение: Даркен просыпается от его поцелуев и, улыбнувшись, прижимает Гиллера к себе, зарываясь пальцами в черные волосы волшебника, а тот продолжает целовать его, спускаясь все ниже, чувствуя, как волоски на груди Даркена щекочут его кожу. Наконец он захватывает губами сосок, и Даркен глухо стонет, в то время как Гиллер чувствует, что все его тело отзывается на этот стон.

Вздрагивая от возбуждения, Гиллер поспешно переложил флакон с зельем в левую руку, а правой потянулся к паху и сжал свой член через ткань. Ему пришлось до крови закусить губу, чтобы сдержать вскрик наслаждения; по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от повелителя, он принялся ласкать себя через одежду. Гиллер дышал через раз, боясь разбудить повелителя, но ему казалось, что сейчас они с лордом Ралом дышат в унисон. Он всё убыстрял движения, стремясь достичь кульминации как можно скорее: волшебник опасался, что в следующий же миг повелитель проснется и увидит его таким – жалким, с пятнами болезненного румянца на впалых щеках, с ладонью, судорожно трущей низ живота.

Образы в его мыслях понеслись с бешеной скоростью, сменяя друг друга: вот он обхватывает губами член Даркена, и тот кончает ему в рот; вот Даркен подается ему навстречу, принимая в себя его член; а вот он сам обхватывает ногами талию любимого, стремясь насадиться на его член еще глубже… Пальцы Гиллера проникли под одежду, коснулись влажной головки, с силой провели по стволу. Гиллер, не сдержавшись, тихо застонал.

_Он разводит ягодицы Даркена и принимается ласкать языком его анус, а тот прогибается и дрожит всем телом, и умоляет Гиллера взять его, взять прямо сейчас…_  
Нет, это Гиллер молит повелителя овладеть им, и Даркен кладет его ноги себе на плечи и, беспрерывно целуя его шею, медленно, осторожно входит в него, шепча Гиллеру что-то успокаивающе-нежное…  
Губы Даркена скользят по его члену – Гиллер, не выдержав, толкается в него, и его член входит глубоко в горло повелителя; тогда Гиллер обхватывает губами член Даркена и начинает с наслаждением облизывать крупную, темную, блестящую от смазки и слюны головку… 

Волшебник сглотнул. Лорд Рал вскрикнул во сне, взбрыкнул, пробормотал какое-то ругательство. Он почти полностью скинул с себя покрывало, и Гиллер с трудом сдержал протяжный стон – его глазам открылось обнаженное тело повелителя, которое словно бы сияло в золотистом свете свечей. Волшебник жадно рассматривал его, силясь навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти эту восхитительную картину, которую ему предстояло вспоминать в свои несчастные одинокие ночи, когда он занимался _самоутешением_ , представляя себе своего повелителя и, сам того не осознавая, в мечтах своих наделял его нежностью и пылкостью «идеального возлюбленного».

Правитель Д’Хары снова застонал, запрокинув голову – Гиллер увидел, как дернулся его кадык – и с яростью ударил кулаком по постели. Волшебник замер, не успев вытащить руку из под одежды, - он ждал, что лорд Рал проснется, но после вспышки гнева тот, казалось, успокоился, и теперь только раздраженно сжимал губы, вновь погрузившись в глубокий сон. Гиллер перевел дыхание.

Искусные тонкие пальцы волшебника опять начали ласкать член – вначале нежно, медленно, стремясь продлить хрупкое наслаждение; но вскоре перед глазами Гиллера вновь поплыли сладостно-порочные образы, в которых его гибкое тело сплеталось с сильным, золотистым от загара телом Даркена, и он, выдохнув сквозь зубы, принялся отчаянно удовлетворять себя, не отрывая взгляда от спящего повелителя.

_Даркен переворачивает его на спину и кончает, глядя Гиллеру в глаза._  
Гиллер вжимает голову Даркена в свой пах, бурно изливаясь в его рот.  
Пальцы Даркена входят в его анус и, сразу же найдя нужную точку, надавливают на нее, отчего Гиллер кричит, плачет и бьется в наслаждении под телом повелителя… 

Гиллер думал о том, как темнеет лицо Даркена, когда он охвачен вожделением, каким оно становится жестоким и в то же время – одухотворенным… О том, как его светлые глаза заволакиваются дымкой желания, как по его груди струйками сбегает пот, как темные соски твердеют, а чувственный рот, с красиво очерченной верхней губой и чуть припухшей, презрительной – нижней, приоткрывается… Как увеличивается его член, наливаясь силой, подрагивая и сочась смазкой.

Гиллер ахнул, ощутив первую волну наслаждения. В одно мгновение с него будто бы схлынули все силы, он упал на колени, глотая ртом воздух и продолжая судорожно сжимать в руке член.

_Даркен притягивает Гиллера к себе, нежно берет его за подбородок и долго, сладко целует, прикусывая его губы своими губами, дразня языком его язык… Гиллер всхлипывает и углубляет поцелуй, обвивая шею Даркена руками; он понимает, что это касание губ в стократ прекраснее самого изысканного наслаждения плоти…_

На ладонь брызнула струйка семени, потом – еще и еще. Гиллеру казалось, что его сердце вот-вот разорвется – так отчаянно оно колотилось – и в мыслях мелькнуло нелепое опасение: не хотелось бы умереть вот так, с членом в руке, в одежде, мокрой от спермы. Волшебник прислонился взмокшим лбом к краю ложа, все еще содрогаясь в отголосках оргазма; он чувствовал, как по спине, под одеждой, один за другим бегут ручейки пота, а выбившиеся из прически волосы липнут ко лбу и щекам. Все его тело, уже давно отравленное магией, охватывала такая непреодолимая слабость, что Гиллеру чудилось, что он умирает.

Волшебник даже не понял, что произошло, и почему он лежит на полу, а его плечо ноет от боли, пока лорд Рал, схватив его за грудки, не заставил его подняться на ноги.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Мысли Гиллера метнулись к пятну спермы, расплывавшемуся по белой ткани одежд, а его опавший член почти касался головкой ноги лорда Рала, но волшебник все же нашел в себе силы ответить:

\- Я принес зелье моему повелителю, – его голос все еще дрожал.

\- Зелье? Я что, приказывал тебе варить зелья? – на лице повелителя Д’Хары отразилась досада, словно волшебник был его нерадивым слугой. - Что я велел тебе?

\- Создать исповедниц, - прошептал Гиллер – голос его не слушался. Рука лорда Рала переместилась на его шею, но Гиллер думал только о пятне спермы, темнеющем на его одеждах, и о том, что не успел убрать в штаны свой член. Так унизительно – и так нелепо…

\- Верно. Но вместо этого ты отвлекаешься на какие-то бесполезные зелья, – Рал вырвал пузырек из левой руки волшебника – только сейчас Гиллер обнаружил, что все это время продолжал сжимать его в пальцах, точно некую драгоценность, - и раздраженно бросил его на пол. Пузырек не разбился, а откатился в сторону, переливаясь перламутровой жидкостью.

\- Я уже достиг больших успехов, повелитель, - привычно залепетал Гиллер; он почти не задумывался о том, что говорит – после пережитого наслаждения реальный мир казался тусклым, суетным и незначительным. - Вчера мне удалось добиться отличных результатов с одной из рабынь. Правда, действие магии было недолгим, но я уверен, что в самом скором времени…

Лорд Рал, по своему обыкновению, перебил его, не дослушав:

\- Ты не справляешься, Гиллер. Завтра сюда прибудут мои волшебники. Ты передашь им Шаркайя, – он отпустил волшебника и отвернулся, сразу же потеряв к нему всякий интерес, как это всегда бывало, когда властитель Д’Хары увлекался новой идеей.

\- Но повелитель… - выдохнул Гиллер. - Ведь я… - в следующий же миг он понял, что говорит в пустоту – Даркен Рал вышел из опочивальни, мгновенно забыв о нем. Пузырек хрустнул под каблуком его сапога, зелье растеклось по полу.

Медленно, с трудом переставляя ноги – словно забыл, как ходить – волшебник подошел к ложу и опустился на него, зарывшись лицом в смятую простынь. Она была влажной от пота повелителя и пахла его резким терпким запахом; Гиллер прижал ее к губам. Глаза щипало от слез. Глубоко втянув в себя запах повелителя, Гиллер хотел было вновь отдаться своим фантазиям об их великой вечной любви, которыми он уже привык тешить себя, но сладостные образы отчего-то растворялись, распадались обрывками, исчезали, и Гиллер все никак не мог ухватить их. Истинное воспоминание – то, которого он упрямо избегал, запрятав его подальше во тьму своей памяти – вновь начало всплывать, напоминая Гиллеру о том, что на самом деле связывает волшебника и повелителя Д’Хары.

Всего лишь одна безлунная ночь, наполненная воем ветра и зловещим уханьем сов. Даркен мечется по комнате, точно хищный зверь, посаженный в клетку. Гиллер, забившись в угол, смотрит на него снизу вверх, отчаянно желая утешить, но не зная, как. Даркен говорит много, гневно, красиво – как всегда, когда обдумывает свои бесчисленные хитроумные планы, что, мешаясь с честолюбивыми замыслами, с каждым разом становятся всё фантастичнее и неправдоподобнее. На этот раз он замышляет покушение на своего отца. Сердце Гиллера – его маленькое, испуганное, трусливое сердце, замиравшее от любви, - трепещет от ужаса перед новой жестокостью возлюбленного, но почти сразу же Гиллер предлагает ему свою помощь. Даркен не слушает его – он никогда не слушает, и иногда Гиллеру кажется, что его возлюбленный даже не замечает его присутствия, а просто разговаривает сам с собой; но всякий раз Гиллер гневно обрывает эту мысль: нет, Даркен _делится с ним своими планами_ , они вместе покорят этот мир, вместе будут им править… Непременно вместе. Навсегда. И он снова убежденно говорит Даркену, что тот непременно станет величайшим из властителей мира; Гиллер так в это верит – всем сердцем… А Даркен продолжает говорить, захлебываясь от ярости; Гиллер понимает, что его возлюбленный в очередной раз поссорился с отцом, и сейчас он высказывает в тишину ночи то, что не осмелился высказать Панизу Ралу в лицо. Гиллер чувствует, как начинает ненавидеть этого человека так же сильно, как и сам Даркен…

Даркен вдруг оборачивается к нему – Гиллера пугает стальной блеск в его глазах, но он старается не показать своего страха, несмотря на то, что его выдает затравленный взгляд и капельки холодного пота над верхней губой. Гиллер даже не вздрагивает, когда Даркен вдруг хватает его за плечи и бросает на кровать.

Потом всё было быстро – совсем не так, как Гиллер рисовал себе в своих наивных мечтах. Треск разрываемой одежды, звяканье пряжки ремня; два пальца, наспех смоченные слюной, хриплое дыхание Даркена, вскрик Гиллера. Гиллер утыкается лицом в подушку. Липкие от пота руки Даркена на его худых мальчишеских бедрах. «Не дергайся». Ослепляющая боль, несколько коротких, нервных толчков, удовлетворенный стон Даркена. Тяжесть его тела, которое вдруг стало безвольным, как у тряпичной куклы. Между ног влажно и липко. Потом – снова боль, уже слабая; Даркен выходит из него, откидывается на спину и, закрыв глаза рукой, моментально засыпает. Только и всего.

«Только и всего», - прошептал Гиллер, все еще прижимая к губам комок простыни.


End file.
